權杖站
權杖站 是迷失的地點，由系列的製作團隊創作，它在迷失第2季第15集正式登場。 地點簡介 權杖站 是一個科學研究用途建築物，位於小島。 The Staff was a DHARMA Initiative station which was used as a medical facility. After the Purge, the Others appear to have used the station infrequently for the treatment of pregnant women. Per its location on the blast door map, the Staff appears to be located somewhere on the western portion of the Island. From the survivor's camp, it takes about a half a day or so to get there and back. No orientation film for the Staff has been found, and unlike the Swan and the Arrow stations, there is no "quarantine" warning on the station's doors. History DHARMA Initiative doctor applying vaccines ]] The Staff was built at some point prior 1973. Clearly a medical station of some form, it is not entirely clear what its original purpose was within the DHARMA Initiative. It should be noted that the Staff was located well away from other DHARMA facilities - and clearly it was not used for day-to-day medical issues of DHARMA personnel as the Barracks had its own infirmary. DHARMA personnel from the Staff were seen performing vaccinations upon Ben's arrival on the Island in 1973. Claire later observed a number of similar vaccine vials stamped with the station logo when she was abducted by the Others. Additionally medical kits stenciled with the Staff logo have been found at other stations across the Island. After young Ben was shot, Roger Linus was sent from the Barracks infirmary out to the Staff for additional medical supplies. The Staff is clearly marked on the blast door map along with several annotations. One describes that the station was abandoned in 1985 after "the AH/MDG incident" or possibly because of a failure of the Cerberus system. Another nearby notation reads: "But could be #6" -- although it is unclear if this note refers to the Staff. . The Others The Others were aware of and used the Staff for a significant period of time after the Purge -- specifically for continuing research as to why pregnant women were dying on the Island. Juliet was one of their researchers and clearly had visited the Staff numerous occasions. The Others appear to have also been using the station as a staging area where they would don their disguises - designed to hide their sophisticated lifestyle from the survivors. After her abduction, Claire was taken by Ethan to the Staff where she was kept drugged, given injections, and underwent at least one surgical procedure: the insertion of an unknown implant which could be controlled remotely. Ostensibly abducted as a research control, it appeared from Claire's perspective that the Others were working towards taking her unborn child from her at the facility. After her escape, the Others moved most of the medical equipment into a hidden vault and abandoned the facility, possibly fearing she might return with the other survivors. The Survivors The Staff was later revisited by Claire, along with Kate and Rousseau, as they searched for answers about Claire's abduction, the vaccine, and Rousseau's missing child, Alex. At a later point, Juliet took Sun to the station to give her an ultrasound and revealed the existence of the hidden vault. Another party consisting of Jin, Sun, Daniel Faraday and Charlotte Lewis visited the station later, seeking surgical instruments and other supplies to help Jack. The Station The Staff complex is located underground and appears to consist of a number of rooms branching off from a central corridor. Main entrance Two large doors set at an angle into a hillside akin to a cellar door form the main entrance to the station. The doors prominently display the the Staff logo. When revisited by Claire, the Others had concealed the entrance with a plastic tarp which was further covered with leaves and braches. Beyond the doors, a short flight of stairs leads down to a ramp descending to the central corridor. Adjacent to the stairs is a small locker which contained working flashlights. The Staff also appears to be equiped with some form of loudspeaker system capable of broadcasting an alarm which can be heard quite some distance away from the station. Corridor A total of at least seven doors were visible in the Staff's corridor: a pair of double door at the far end leading to an operating theater / examination room, two doors leading into the nursery, a door leading to the locker room, and a pair of doors facing each other leading to unknown rooms, and another smaller doorway stenciled "Escape Hatch". The corridor's ceiling apparently sustained some severe damage at some time after the station's abandonment by the DHARMA Initiative. Kate used what appeared to be a circuit breaker to restore power when searching the Staff with Claire. ]] Operating theater One of the major rooms in the Staff was used as an operating theater. Before Flight 815 crashed, the Others, including Juliet, Ethan and Goodwin, performed surgery in this room on a pregnant woman named Sabine. It was further implied a number of other similar surgeries had taken place here. During her captivity, Claire was given prenatal care in this same room by Ethan. She was also injected with an unknown substance labeled CR 481516-23 42 purportedly as a vaccination for her and the baby. Later, the Others appeared to be preparing the room for surgery - what Claire believed was the induced childbirth of Aaron. Among the equipment visible in the room was an Acoustic Imaging 5200 ultrasound scanner, which was first marketed in 1992. There was also a freezer storage-type unit containing a large quantity of vials containing the CR 481516-23 42 solution. When the station was abandoned, this equipment was moved into the secret vault by the Others. Nursery Another room in the Staff was used as a nursery, where Claire was kept during her captivity. It was decorated and stocked and was apparently where Aaron would live for an indefinite amount of time. This room also had its contents stored in the secret vault after the Others abandoned the station, although traces of the wall decorations were still visible. Among the furniture in the room was a crib that had a mobile with Oceanic airplanes hanging from it. The plane mobile played the song "Catch a Falling Star", which Claire requested be sung to the baby after his adoption. The crib in the nursery was the same crib seen by Claire in a dream where she searched for her baby. Also in the nursery was a picture of a boat on the wall resembling the boat used in the Others' abduction of Walt. Locker room One of the rooms in the Staff contained lockers; at least two rows of double-tiered lockers, and one row of single-tiered lockers, all of which all had the Staff Logo stamped on their exteriors. Kate examined one of these lockers and discovered several disguises worn by the Others, including the wool cap Tom wore when he kidnapped Walt. Also among the contents of the locker was a brown leather case containing an old DHARMA pharmaceutical bottle labeled "Theatrical Glue" and a fake beard, also presumably the one worn by Tom. Juliet used a tape recorder hidden in the locker room to communicate with Ben during her time living with the survivors. Also, a secret vault can be accessed from the locker room. Vault Behind one of the walls of the locker room is a secret, vault-like chamber. The chamber has a door approximately one foot thick and secured by a series of solid-metal cylinders, each several inches in diameter. The chamber is accessed by throwing a large switch hidden inside one of the lockers located in front of the door. The vault has electric lighting and a sink providing running water. When Juliet led Sun into the vault, it contained all of the medical equipment and nursery furniture seen during Claire's time at the Staff. Sun questioned why the chamber was hidden, but Juliet told her not to worry about it. After Sun pressured Juliet, she admitted the room was where the Other's women were brought to die. Notable Visitors |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#33CC99;" | 圖片 | 名字 | 狀況 | 首次到訪 | 最後到訪 | 到訪原因 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Kate | 在生 | 第2季 第15集 | 第2季 第15集 | Accompanied Claire on her journey to find where she was taken by Ethan, where she found the theatrical glue and fake beard which was vital in planting doubt in whether the Others were really hillbillies. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jin | 在生 | 第4季 第10集 | 第4季 第10集 | Went there with Sun, Daniel and Charlotte to get medical supplies for Jack's operation. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sun | 在生 | 第3季 第18集 | 第4季 第10集 | Visited there with Juliet to run pregnancy tests. Came back later with Jin, Charlotte and Daniel to get medical supplies for Jack's operation. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Claire | 在生 | 第2季 第15集 | 第2季 第15集 | Was taken to this station by Ethan of his own accord to conduct tests about her pregnancy. Claire then re-discovered this station, along with her memory, a few weeks later. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Juliet | 死亡 | 第3季 第16集 | 第3季 第18集 | Studied the Others' fertility issues, later took Sun to run pregnancy tests. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Daniel | 死亡 | 第4季 第10集 | 第4季 第10集 | Went there with Sun, Jin and Charlotte to get medical supplies for Jack's operation. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Charlotte | 死亡 | 第4季 第10集 | 第4季 第10集 | Went there with Sun, Jin and Daniel to get medical supplies for Jack's operation. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Danielle | 死亡 | 第2季 第15集 | 第2季 第15集 | Accompanied Claire on her journey to find where she was taken by Ethan, where she was hoping to find evidence that her daughter is alive. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Alex | 死亡 | 第2季 第15集 | 第2季 第15集 | Helped Claire escape. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Tom | 死亡 | 第2季 第15集 | 第2季 第15集 | Visited Ethan whilst he privately held Claire in the Staff. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Ethan | 死亡 | 第2季 第15集 | 第3季 第16集 | Has been involved with at least one surgery relating to unresolved pregnancies and he took Claire here to study her. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Goodwin | 死亡 | 第3季 第16集 | 第3季 第16集 | Has been involved with at least one surgery relating to unresolved pregnancies. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF9999;" | | Sabine | 死亡 | 第3季 第16集 | 第3季 第16集 | Was taken here to save her from dying from pregnancy. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Elliott | | | (Non-canon) Explored the Staff in . |} Trivia General * The station logo incorporates the "Caduceus" - the alchemical symbol in western tradition for medicine. * The names of the stations appear to be related to Apollo from Greek mythology. The symbol for this station is the Caduceus staff, which according to Greek Mythology, it originally belonged to Apollo who eventually traded it to Hermes. 登場集數 |-|迷失 第2季= |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第6季= Unanswered questions * What was the original purpose of The Staff? ** Why is it located well away from other DHARMA facilities on the Island? ** Being equipped with an advanced (for the time) surgical room, why is the entrance to the staff a flight of stairs, making it unaccessible to wheelchairs and stretchers? * Why was an escape hatch incorporated into the design of a medical station? * What was the purpose of the secret vault? DE: Der Stab EN: The Staff ES: El Bastón FR: Station médicale HE: המטה IT: Il Caduceo PL: Stacja Laska PT: O Cajado RU: Посох Category:地點 Category:常設地點 Category:迷失第2季地點 Category:迷失第3季地點 Category:迷失第4季地點 Category:迷失第5季地點 Category:迷失第6季地點 Category:迷失電子遊戲地點 Category:閃回地點 Category:閃邊地點 Category:達摩計劃研究站